


You Corrupt Me

by SpicyRamenCup



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, No M-Preg, Sonadow - Freeform, Surrogate, sonadow children, sonadow nsfw, yes shadow tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRamenCup/pseuds/SpicyRamenCup
Summary: Eggman is plotting to conquer the world again. But which one? As Eggman presents a faulty amusement park on Mobius, he buys his time to conquer Earth. Sonic is striving to stop the doctor as usual, but Shadow is a different story. He is searching for something, something powerful. Something that Eggman has. Something that has the power to give him what he truly wants. But when finding out the doctor is conquering Earth, Shadow must decide if he wishes to keep Maria's promise and save humanity, or obtain the treasured item that could benefit him more than it could benefit any human or mobian alive.Does he follow his heart and work with Sonic to save the world? Or will greed and selfishness corrupt his mind searching for the treasure he so wishes to obtain?But something is wrong? Why do both of them feel so...right when they're close together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Sonic characters presented within this story are mine. I only own the plot to this story. All characters rightfully belong to Sega.

Ah, nothing like a nice, warm, tropical, evening destroying badniks on yet another tedious floating amusement park. Minus the badniks. Despite the vacant, floating amusement park, Mobius was overrun with terror. The natives of the planet hid in their homes and basements at the simple sight of the hovering surface in the sky. Although, the militia and freedom fighters stood their ground and waited. Waited for something, anything to attack at any given time. A floating island that WASN'T Angel Island was a definite scare for the Mobians of Mobius. Quite frankly because this one had ¨Eggman¨ plastered all over it. What with it being a floating amusement park with lights, pollution exerting factories, and not to mention the giant carnival rides that had LED lights in the shape of two round eyes and a fuzzy mustache pasted on almost every one of them.

But a plan like this was not surprising in itself. The Mobians assumed that the lack of badniks meant that Sonic and Tails were already giving Eggman the what for. The civilians would be correct in the fact that Sonic and Tails were up on the island, but the two heroes were ALSO dealing with the unwanted silence the other Mobians were. The two didn't even face any airline troubles during their flight to the surface of the park. And while Miles Prower had his suspicions, he let the blue hedgehog scout the area. Nothing cleansed the speed king's thoughts like a good run. 

Damn, Eggman's robots must be on some sort of vacation. There were, of course, the occasional Motobugs and Buzzbombers . . . but why were there so little?

\----------

It had been a couple of hours since the two heroes had arrived upon the giant flying carnival. Sonic had destroyed such a small amount of badniks that he could literally count them. Ten Motobugs, five Buzzbombers, two Burrobots, and six Crabmeats. Sonic finally met back up with Tails for the fourth time to give him another report on the park's activity.

' ' Nothing in the South either, buddy. Egghead's really lost his touch since our last fight. But I gotta funny feeling about this whole place. ' '

The famed hero placed his right hand upon the side of his own Tornado biplane, leaning on it. Although, saying it was still his was redundant. The blue mammal let the young fox use the plane freely as if it were his own nowadays. Sonic happily shared the ownership of his old biplane with the young boy. Miles Prower returned Sonic's concern. Nodding once, the fox boy looked up from his Miles Electric and up at Sonic. He stood from the toolbox he had been sitting on and paced forward, thinking.

' ' Eggman hasn't even made himself known since we've been here. And with you running around, he should already know we're here. I don't know what he's up to, but no sign of taking credit for something like this is rare from him. It feels weird saying this, but do you think we're too late? ' '

Tails cringed at the thought of them being too late. Sonic was never too late, right? Sonic's immediate reaction was to laugh. His free hand ruffling the top of the younger fox's head.

' ' Too late? Hah! I think you've been staring at that screen way too long, Tails. I'm never too late! Don't worry, buddy, we'll figure out why Eggman's giving us the silent treatment. You can count on it. ' '

The blue hedgehog turned his playful hand into a warm, comforting one; patting the young boy's head. And of course, it didn't take much else to convince Prower. Tails nodded once in a quick hum. Sonic was right, they couldn't be late. Perhaps they were early and Eggman wasn't even prepared yet. Yes, that had to be it. Miles stood tall and crossed his arms with confidence.

' ' Right. I wasn't able to detect any nearby badnik activity on my Miles Electric. But The radar did detect something odd near the center of the park. It seems that there was a bit of robotic activity, but the markers keep disappearing. Somebody is taking out Eggman's robots, and fast. ' '

Miles presented his tablet to Sonic. The dark green screen transmitted smaller green circles that pulsed, then faded, pulsed, then faded as a scanning line circled around the surrounding area. The green, pulsating circles simply disappeared one after another. Some disappeared in lines or in circular radiuses. Someone else was definitely present within the park. This new clue rushed Sonic's adrenaline. He smirked, already warming up his legs and red sneakers with a brisk stretch.

' ' Looks like someone DID get here before us. I'll go see what's up with those badniks and be back in a sec. Maybe grab a chili dog or two at a concession stand while I'm at it. ' '

He let out a chuckle, yet still being serious. And with that last little laugh, he was off. Blasting off through the air like no other. It was so inspirational seeing a hero at work. Tails knew all too well that he was a hero, but watching Sonic in action caused Tails to aspire to be more than he already was. Call it a goal to strive for. The single most colossal aspiration that kept causing Miles to grow stronger with each passing day.

\----------

It didn't take a long-of course-time until Sonic reached the capital of the amusement park. Lights, rides, confetti, music, everywhere was a young child's dreamed play place. Balloons and toys and games, every Mobian would waste each and every dime they had to enjoy an evening at this palace of extravagance. But alas, it was truly a shame that this park of seemingly happiness was manufactured by such a ruthless, and cold-hearted human being. No Mobian would set foot in this carnival if they knew who the engineer behind the park was. But Sonic wasn't here for the games and party favors. He searched for anything that would lead him to the possible badnik destroyer. 

Disappointingly, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as the confetti frolicked towards the brick-like streets as if they were cherry blossom petals. However, there were echos of clashing and banging in between buildings and all around. While hedgehogs had an excellent sense of hearing, Sonic was unable to locate the direction of the faint bashing. It was scattered . . . were there multiple culprits? Whoever may be destroying these badniks, may have a chance of being not-so-friendly. So the anthro hedgehog kept silent with his guard up just in case the worse were to happen. The worst were to be the culprit actually being more of a violent fellow than a helpful one. 

The fighting became distant, and faded, fast. Sonic ran after the sound, still unable to decipher where and how far away the sounds were taking place. Our hero just barely kept up with the sound. This guy was fast. Oddly enough, the sound of metal clashing and exploding on itself got closer. Until it was above Sonic. His emerald green irises darted up and over, Someone was running along a roof! They were fast . . . in a familiar sense.

Sonic dashed along the road he was still running on, managing to run along the walls of the buildings. He physically jumped at the sight of a flag pole and grabbed on, swinging himself around once before letting go. Launching himself vertically from the pole and landing perfectly on a concrete roof with a kneel. Once more, The mammal dashed off, quickly catching up to the running stranger until he noticed a familiar pace in the way they "ran" 

This Mobian moved in a skating pace. Sonic only knew one person that specialized in such movement so he Shouted out the only name he could suspect.

' ' Shadow? ' '

The Mobian turned his head, Sonic was correct. The skating animal was, in fact, a hedgehog as well. Unlike Sonic, their fur and quills were black, complemented by red streaks along each quill upon his head. Not even mentioning the streaks running vertically along with his calves and forearm. His eyes were tiled downward around the upper eyelid, causing an uninterested of infuriated look. The outer lashlines of his eyes contained a similar red streak. 

The black hedgehog didn't look particularly thrilled to see the blue one. So he merely continued his current movements without another flinch. Sonic seemed to have expected such treatment from the other. Shadow wouldn't be described as a social butterfly. However, Sonic wasn't willing to receive the cold shoulder, the situation at hand needed to be discussed. 

' ' Shadow! ' ' He called out, quickly going neck and neck with the other mammal, ' ' Have you seen Eggman? I'm guessing the lack of badniks is your doing . . . but there's no sign of Eggman. You wouldn't have run into him, have you? ' '

That question sparked an answer from the second hedgehog.

' ' If answering gets you out of my way, then no, I haven't seen the doctor. ' '

A simple answer . . . definitely, something Sonic yet again expected, but not wanted at the moment.

' ' So . . . no Eggman. Got it. Anybody else? Zavok, Metal Sonic, anybody? ' '

Sonic asked again, only receiving a glare from the other in response. 

' ' Okay, I'll take that as a no . . . Are you working with Eggman, Shadow? ' '

The hero's tone became serious. Shadow was not happy with the question, taking it as an accusation. Shadow moved to the right, then slammed into Sonic's side. The blue blur was almost knocked off of his balance, taking the sudden shove as a "yes." But before he could even reply, the two dashed by a large line of motobugs. Sonic's suspicion subsided, seeing that Shadow was merely shoving Sonic out of the way. Our hero sighed, running next to Shadow once more.

' ' Look, I just want to know what's going on. It's obvious this place is another one of Eggman's crazy parks that he'll use for mass destruction or concurring Mobius or even more planets! You wouldn't let Eggman risk the lives of innocent men, women, and children would you? ' '

There was silence. A silence that lasted a little too long to where Sonic had to ask "So?" in order to see if Shadow was even listening. There was a quick response from the neutral one.

' ' Follow me. ' '


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic wasn't one hundred percent certain he'd be safe in Shadow's hands, but would Shadow be any safer in Sonic's wreckless hands? Our hero set his decision on staying close to Shadow, aiding him in attacking the very few amounts of badniks that came their way. The black-quilled mammal led the blue anthro hedgehog to some sort of "capital-like" building. It stood perfectly in the center of the amusement park. Most buildings had some sort of color to the constructed material and maybe even some decoration to them. But this building was a simple grey and occasional grey-brown stone that was previously overrun in the dirt. The structure had pillars near the entrance which shaded anything before them, gifting a "dead" look to it. Shadow pointed towards the entrance, the golden ring upon his left wrist shimmered as it was exposed to the many lights. 

' ' That is the central building to the island, I assume. Inside contains surveillance rooms, laboratories, and a room of . . . interest. ' '

Sonic was surprised that Shadow even knew any of this. He had to of been inside of this place. But if he was in there, where's Eggman? And why is this place still standing? Sonic wasn't getting any more pleased with this half-baked information he was gaining from Shadow.

' ' And you know this becauuus- ' ' 

' ' I'm here for a specific purpose. I did not come here to tamper with Eggman's toys. What I am searching for wasn't in that building, so I saw no reason to keep my company. Now, let's keep our distance before one of us drops dead. ' '

The dark mammal had already turned around before he even finished his final statement. This long exposure to the blue blur was getting Shadow off track. Sonic's eyelids lowered in annoyance. Shadow didn't see a reason to keep his company? 

Sonic's response barely took an inward breath before the ebony hog boosted off in the direction Sonic was looking in. The hero, again, wasn't pleased. Another air-born amusement park. Another Eggman scheme. Another mystery to solve. And now Shadow is looking for something? This will be a long week. But in the time being, a floating island with a possible middle-aged man planning to either dominate or destroy something seemed a little more important than an edged-out rat on a treasure hunt. Perhaps leaving it alone was best at the moment. Another enemy was not particularly something Sonic was hoping for.

With a quick zip, Sonic had dashed into the slowly rotting structure. For a new amusement park, Eggman sure didn't manufacture this place all that well. It felt ancient, prehistoric perhaps. 

Inside was almost just about exactly what Shadow had described: laboratories, surveillance rooms, (a vast majority of them just broken screens or blankly surveying the entrance or the park. Some even paused on Sonic or a blue blurred trail of his) the whole shebang. But the rooms of interest weren't really of interest to Sonic at first. Not until he took a step forward and noticed there was a button on the wall along with odd mixed noises of...people? Perhaps animals? Following the black wiring above the button with his curious eyes, the thick electrical string led to two hanging ceiling lights parallel to one another.

Upon the side of Sonic's fist pushing against the button, Sonic felt his heart from to his stomach once the lights finished flickering on. Dozens of small animals laid either limp or sluggishly inside of cramped, rotting cages. The critters looked starved, abandoned, helpless. Sonic dashed to the first cage he saw full of tiny bluebirds.

' ' Don't worry, little buddies. I'll get you out. ' ' He almost shouted.

Upon a simple glimpse of the blue hero, the teeny critter's hopes drifted back into their hearts. The quiet, depressing room's volume escalated from the excitement of freedom. Sonic continued opening cages and placing the weak critters one by one on the concrete floor. Why would Shadow just leave these helpless animals here? And why would Eggman starve these poor mammals? Eggman was one that'd turn animals into robots, but starve them? Eggface had a lot of explaining to do after Sonic beat down his biggest robot into a metal pulp.

\-----

Just as sonic was opening the last of the cage latches, the hero could here a roaring boom just as everything went temporarily black. Concrete rubble and debris came tumbling onto Sonic, blacking him into the wall. The rock rubble atop his legs and chest kept him from moving. Luckily he still had a hold on the small jail full of the tiny animals. Moving the cage away from his face, he looked between the thin bars.

' ' You guys alright in there? ' '

The small piglets and bunnies nodded frantically inside the metal cage. Sonic quickly unfastened the latch completely and swung the door open, watching the little animals join with the others in their escape. With a relieved sigh, our hero found his way to his feet, pushing past all the big construction concrete that buried his legs before. Joining the small animals in the building escape, Sonic looked in the direction of which the rubble had originally come from. And almost as expected, a giant robot stood looking directly at the blur.

This big hunk of metal was the generic colors of a classical Eggman robot: Cylindrical yet spherical shape. A red, shiny base cover. Black, spiky shoulder pads with a dark, red-orange underarm that branches into the upper arms. Thick grey forearms that most likely house quite a few homing missiles and or other rockets. Long red legs that begin as "thin" but then branch out into thicker calves and feet. Also most likely to house rockets and also ready for future attempts at crushing the hero of the story.

A slow smirk began to manifest itself upon Sonic's tanned lips.

A loud shout was heard from the rooftops of a brick building. Sonic's head snapped up at the familiar voice.

' ' Sonic! ' '

' ' Tails? ' '

Sonic replied at the fox boy began to glide down next to the blur.

' ' I heard a loud boom and thought you might need a partner. ' '

' ' I can't say "no" to fighting a giant robot with my best bud! ' '

Sonic playfully pressed his fist against Tails' left shoulder before ruffling the three hairs on his forehead. Just as Tails began to laugh he realized they probably spoke too long as Sonic lunged forward, the two toppling over each other at the heroes were successfully able to dodge a gigantic metal ax that was previously headed right towards them. Now embedded into the road, the robot's ax retracted back into its arm, splitting the road in a path towards itself.

The blue hero was first to stand up, followed by Tails immediately. Without showing his face, a familiar booming yet raspy voice echo across the park.

' ' Sonic! I'm so glad you could come so UNINVITEDLY to my newest edition to Eggman land! ' '

Eggman land? THIS rotten playground was Eggman land? Sonic could hardly believe that this was a serious theme park. He's seen parks that were the size of Earth states or small Earthian countries. Before Sonic could make a snarky remark on how poorly constructed the establishment was, Eggman spoke again.

' ' Ah, yes, it isn't my finest work yet but you'll see. I will surely surprise you with the MAIN event soon! If you can survive my demolition bot first! ' ' 

Demolition bot? Now Sonic knew Eggman was definitely half-assing this entire park. Even the robots had such wretched names even Tails had a hard time not laughing at. The two heroes snickered, only to receive another ax wack near them to which both of them dodged to either side of the ax.

' ' Enough talk! It is time for you both to face your inevitable defeat after years of my fallen victories! ' '

The ax was lifted from the ground.

\-----

Meanwhile, an ebony hedgehog surveyed yet another large building of the amusement park. He carefully patrolled the most significant looking buildings. From the outside, the building had the appearance of a research center or a laboratory. But upon entry, Shadow was highly disappointed when he noticed the building was most likely a cinema. He assumed it was sort of theatre by the fact that the interior was half done or non-existant/abandoned construction. Was it common for Dr.Eggman to present half-finished projects? No, the doctor was definitely enthusiastic about his plans, but it was not right for him to expect to defeat Sonic of conquering the world with a half-finished "amusement park."

His searching came to an abrupt stop as soon as he exited the cinema, his black ears twitching to the roaring boom of a nearby building possibly being demolished. Just as the ground finished erupting from the sudden attack, Shadow quickly skated off towards the almost collapsed building. 

Upon reaching the building, Shadow the hedgehog remained behind the corner of a building as soon as he noticed Sonic and that little fox pup of a sidekick. The ultimate life form had had enough of the blue nuisance for one day, the Eggman robot had interested him more. Something, however, caused the hedgehog's eyes to widen: to which happened to be Eggman's voice. It was not a surprised or mortified expression, but instead, as if he had just found every last chaos emerald at once in one spot. Excitement, power, and a little bit of greed. 

Shadow pulled himself completely back, leaning his back against the wall he hid behind with a smirk slowly creeping into his cheeks. He stood. waiting. 

\-----

Sonic stretched his legs out, ready for a fun time. Tails revved up his twin tails, waiting for the right moment to grab Sonic. The machine's left hand descended into its forearm, soon a gigantic hammer ascending from the wrist. It looked like Eggman's new toy had more toys of its own. Not surprising. Tails jumped as soon as the hammer aimed for Sonic, getting a small jump boost from the rumbling ground below. Those two tails propelled fast enough to hold the fox cub in the air, allowing him to soar over to Sonic and grab his wrists. Just as the two became airborne, the demolition bot's hemisphere head began to track Tails' body in a 360° motion. Miles' eyes shot wide open just as he observed the robot's eyes begin to glow. He successfully dropped 10 feet just at a pair of parallel white lasers beamed directly towards them. The beams chared and melted everything in its path except for Tails who had been flying sarcastically to dodge the deadly lasers.

Sonic tucked his feet in the whole time, letting Tails concentrate as he hung there grasping tightly onto his best friend's hands. Finally, once the beams let up, Tails began to orbit the giant beast of a robot, searching for an easy entrance to the cockpit or at least some weakness. Once they reached their second lap, Sonic took one hand away from Prower and pointed.

' ' Tails, I see a weak spot. ' '

He shouted whilst his finger pointed directly at a sliver of an opening on the nape of the robot's neck. 

' ' Got it. ' '

Miles stayed still in the air, getting a good grip on both of Sonic's hands again. As if already aware of what to do, Sonic tucked his knees up to his face, ready for lift-off. There was silence between the two as Tails began to spin in a Tornado-like motion, reaching intensively high speeds just before the two pairs of gloves had let go of each other. Immediately as their fingers separated, the blue blur did his good old spindash, to which forced him inside of the robot. The nape of the machine's neck became a huge hole of sparking wires and electrically charged cords. Escape was pretty much impossible for the blue hedgehog from the entrance he made.

Tails descended to the ground and gave his twin propellor tails some rest. As he stood, there was a second blur that dashed by him, this time it was black with a hint of red. Just like Sonic, the black figure blasted itself its own entrance into the hollow cockpit of the bot.

Sonic could hear his name being shouted out by his best friend just as he started interrogating the doctor. But as he turned around, Shadow stood in front of the entrance he himself had previously made. 

' ' Shadow?! I thought you said you wanted to keep your distance... ' '

The eyebrow muscles atop the hedgehog's eyes furrowed into a very suspicious look. 

' ' I do, I'm only here to take what's mine. ' '

' ' And that would be- ' '

Sonic began to question before he was pushed aside, walking over to Eggman's chair. It was only then that he realized the chair was empty. And instead of Eggman controlling the robot, the steering wheel, buttons, and levers were maneuvering by themselves? This thing was being remote-controlled. And the sight of a camera pointing to almost every angle of the cockpit did not settle either of the hedgehog's suspicions. Eggman had plenty of robots that had their own programmed sense on who was the "bad guy." Why need to remote control a robot of his own from another location? That did not matter to Shadow. Rage engulfed his mind and heart, sprinting to the control unit.

Sonic was beyond confused, but before the hedgehog could even process a word, a pipe under the flooring exploded. Then another. A tile popping off of the wall as smoke dispersed throughout the cockpit. The only window in the room that sat in front of the empty captain's chair flashed red with the words " SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED" The blue blur covered his pointy nose, squinting at Shadow. 

' ' You can get upset that you can't beat up Eggman later, this place is gonna blow! ' '

Sonic urged the ultimate life form. Now wasn't exactly the time to be upset. Shadow slowly turned around, glaring at Sonic with a death-defying gaze. Those ruby-red irises burning into Sonic's emerald ones. White teeth clenched, fists were curled into furious balls of anger. 

With a flash, Shadow had disappeared, leaving Sonic all alone in the robot's hollow insides. Without any time to think, our hero spindashed straight through the flashing window, unballing himself upon exit of the cockpit. With a perfect landing, Tails flew over to Sonic quickly for a high five. Obviously, the blue teen returned it. Briefly, after the high five, the robot began destructing itself and expanding a little more than Blue initially anticipated. Quickly panicking, Sonic the hedgehog grabbed Tails' left wrist and zoomed off, disappointed he couldn't see the enormous explosion behind him.

Upon reaching a safe distance, Sonic placed a dizzy fox down, watching as his head spun around from seeing stars. There was an unsettled feeling deep in Sonic's gut. And when the hero has a gut feeling, he follows his gut to the end.

' ' Hey..Tails. Head back to the tornado for me. I'll be there in a sec but I really need to check on something. ' '

Miles glanced up at his older brother figure, finally grasping onto his visual barings.

' ' are you sure, Sonic? If it's about Shadow, just be careful. ' '

The cub stood up straight. Sonic replied with a laugh.

' ' Hah! I'm the carefullest hedgehog alive, buddy. See ya soon, buddy! ' '

Sonic ran in place for his last statement before boosting off, creating a gust of wind that Tails hand to hold himself down on the ground with his feet just to stay up. So it was about Shadow. Did something happen in that robot?


End file.
